(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED lamp technology and more particularly to a LED lamp assembly, which comprises a heat-sink base holding a series of LED devices, and a set of radiation fins arranged in a radial array and fastened to a flat inner wall of the heat-sink base using a stamping technique.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional LED lamp assembly is comprises a radiation fin set, a heat-sink base, an insulative connector, LED devices, and a lampshade. Taiwan Utility Nos. M389826 and M419035 teach a way of connection between a radiation fin set and a heat-sink base. According to these two prior art designs, radiation fins are mounted around a tubular heat-sink base that holds a series of LED devices. During the operation of the LED devices, waste heat is transferred from the LED devices through the tubular heat-sink base to the radiation fins for dissipation into the outside open air.
Taiwan Utility No. M400660 or M413817 discloses another LED lamp bulb design. According to this design, a radiation fin set is fastened to a flat heat-sink base. The flat heat-sink base comprises a plurality of pins. Each radiation fin of the radiation fin set has a folded flange and a mounting hole at the folded flange. By means of forcing the respective mounting holes of the radiation fins of the radiation fin set into engagement with the respective pins of the flat heat-sink base, the radiation fin set and the flat heat-sink base are assembled together. However, after the radiation fin set and the flat heat-sink base are assembled, the folded flanges of the radiation fins may not be closely attached to the surface of the flat heat-sink base for quick transfer of waste heat, thus lowering the heat dissipation performance. In order to assure mounting stability, the mounting structure between the radiation fin set and the heat-sink base must have a high precision, and no deviation is allowed. The fabrication difficulty is likely to cause a high defective rate.